Die
by jay357
Summary: Seven and B'Elanna have a fight. Of the physical kind. When things escalate, feelings come to the surface that have stayed hidden for a long time.


**Archiving: Only with the permission of the author.**  
**Disclaimer: Paramount owns it all… nothing is mine, don't sue.**  
**Spoiler: The episode B'Elanna finds out about the death of her Maquis friends, sadly I forgot the title…**

* * *

"Die!" B'Elanna Torres shouted at her enemy, while Seven of Nine was rushing towards the smaller woman.  
"Come on, Borg! Try your luck! I'll make you regret you were ever born!" B'Elanna Torres stormed towards the blonde, ignoring the hammering pain in her side, lifting her bat'leth to strike the taller woman. But the ex-Drone quickly dodged the attack and kicked the half-Klingon's legs away, forcing the darker woman to fall onto her back. Her breath hitched when the slash in her side hit the floor. She was painfully aware of the fact that the enhanced strength of the beautiful woman in front of her was no match to her own powers, not even if she were fully healthy.

"So you're going to kill me now, Barbie Borg? I thought you'd have finished it by now, it really took you quite some time to get me to the ground. Strength leaving you?" B'Elanna's damaged body flexed when she laughed, causing her even more pain, but she didn't notice anymore, she fully concentrated on the body that was now straddling herself. The blonde really was beautiful, and her skin felt hot against her own, which aroused her more than she had ever been. Still she wouldn't give in, she would resist this urging.

"What? Now you can't even answer anymore? Did I tire you out?" Smiling, she lifted her hand to the Borg's face, softly touching her cheek, stroking the soft skin there, but then suddenly she hit the taller woman hard in her face.  
"No reflexes? I knew you're not that strong! Nobody can be that strong!" Chuckling she let her hand fall down onto the soft thigh of the other woman. Amazed at the firmness of the muscles she studied the silky skin, stroking it with the bloodied hand she had earlier put onto her bleeding side to stop the pain.

"I will not kill you, Lieutenant." It wasn't what she expected, she wanted the damn Borg to kill her for what she did, to hurt her, to make her regret she was still alive.  
"Why not, you stupid Borg? Why can't you just kill me?"  
"Because I do not want you to die."  
"You hit me. You slashed me."

Seven looked away in what seemed to be an ashamed manner. Her fair skin reddened slightly, and her tousled hair seemed to protect her from B'Elanna's looks.  
"It was an accident."  
"An accident!" B'Elanna's laughter shook the Borg, the Engineer's body vibrating with heartfelt laughter, although it must have hurt the smaller woman.

"An accident… Seven, YOU never made accidents. YOU never make mistakes, YOU are perfect!" B'Elanna's voice held nothing more than pure honesty, she really believed that Seven had hurt her intentionally.  
"No, Lieutenant, it was an accident, I only wanted to stop you from attacking me, I had forgotten the spanner in my hand."  
"Now the Borg also forget… Just great…"

"You will not die, Lieutenant, I will not allow it."  
"Just great, a noble Borg… Why can't you just kill me? I deserve it!"  
"Yes. What you did was…"  
"…the worst thing I ever did. Please kill me."

"No. I will not."  
"Kill me! KILL ME!" B'Elanna struggled against the body that kept her on the ground, trying to hit the Borg again, to hurt her, to force her to kill her by hurting the blonde.  
"You will not succeed. I am superior to you in strength."  
"In everything, but now let me go!"

Her struggles finally managed to throw Seven away, and now the bleeding B'Elanna stormed towards her, her bat'leth totally forgotten on the ground.  
"I told you to kill me! Now!" Her fists hammered on Seven's body, creating as much pain as possible, but never reaching the blonde's face.  
"I…" Seven grabbed one of B'Elanna's hands, holding it still against her chest.  
"…will…" B'Elanna's other hand was trapped between Seven's hands and body, and her only way to hurt the Borg was to bite, so she did exactly that.

"…not…" Seven's shoulders hurt, where B'Elanna had already bitten her, but when the half-Klingon switched to her neck, she had enough.  
"…KILL YOU!" Her shout seemed to confuse B'Elanna for a few seconds, because she looked into the blue eyes for just a second, but then went back to biting her and trying to free her hands.  
Finally, Seven couldn't help it anymore, the pain was just too much, a tiny whimper escaped her lips when B'Elanna ripped some flesh from her tender neck.

"Now, do you kill me or not?" Seven refused to look B'Elanna in the eye, ignoring the crucial pain of her body, concentrating on the grief she felt inside. Instead of hurting the smaller woman, what she knew she could do, she pulled her closer, bringing their bodies into full contact. B'Elanna already shivered in pain when Seven embraced the muscular body.

"No, I will not kill you, bangwI."  
"That's too bad, then I'll have to go on hurting you." B'Elanna's bloodied teeth embraced some more skin of the fair body beneath her until her battered mind realised what the beautiful ex-Borg had said to her. Whispering, she repeated what the blonde had said.  
"bangwI?" Her eyes were full of hope and mistrust, but darkened with love for the Astrometrics officer.

"Yes, bangwI. qubang Hoch'wI."  
"Your everything?" B'Elanna couldn't believe it, the one person she always wanted, the one person she loved, was also the one person she had ever hurt that much.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! How can you ever forgive me? I'm… I'm such a sick person; I deserve to be ripped apart, not to be loved… I'm…"  
"No! B'Elanna, you are the only one I will ever love. I cannot hurt you. I… qaparmaq, B'Elanna."  
"I love you too." B'Elanna snuggled into the bleeding neck of her newfound love and felt totally, utterly happy.

**THE END.**


End file.
